


Burn With Me

by XConfusedWyvernX



Series: Red Queen Erotica [1]
Category: Red Queen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Queen - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XConfusedWyvernX/pseuds/XConfusedWyvernX
Summary: Mare. The little lightning girl. She’s growing up and fast. As well as her two rivaling lovers Cal and Maven with raging hormones. Mare just wants Cal to be with her and not have Maven who betrayed her so painfully to interfere with her. Caught in a tangle of painful and deadly relationships Mare must work this out with her newly found friend Evangeline to settle the two human beasts and her life back together and live in peace and harmony.





	Burn With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there aren’t a huge amount of Erotic Red Queen stories on A03 or FanFiction.net. I thought I’d take the chance and fill up the emptiness with some of my work as well as some collaborative Red Queen works as well. I love the series so so much and I love the idea of an Erotica for Red Queen. Please enjoy what I have to offer and positive and regular criticism is much appreciated and needed!

-Prologue-

 

Fire. It burns. It destroys. It causes pain and suffering. But... it can allow new life to come forth and kindle a small weak fire... reaching out for help. It’s also powerful and beautiful. It can turn into a raging forest fire that will stop at nothing to balance the earth. Or be stomped out and watered down to a tiny ember. But that little ember can eat it’s way through a leaf and light up the whole world. Attracting pairs of eyes with a bright and beautiful glow. Lightning can excite fire. It can create fire. It can love fire. When that beautiful thunderstorm comes gracefully through the sky, it’s godly and beautiful bolts strike down which can spark a new living flame. A flame that can transform the world for the better... or for the worse.


End file.
